


Solo 7

by Hadonoska



Series: Solo 7 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baseball, Ben Solo je teenager, Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, Leia s Hanem mají každý svůj názor na Kylux, M/M, a Hux je velká fanynka, a hraje baseball, inspirované fanartem, zmínka o adoptované Rey, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadonoska/pseuds/Hadonoska
Summary: Leia musí svému manželovi promluvit do duše.Nakonec ale stačí být nevítanými svědky jedné nečekané situace.'verse, kde Ben hraje baseball, Han je taky tvrdohlavý mezek, Leia si musí hrát na usmiřovatele a Armitage nemá (skoro) nikdo rád.





	Solo 7

**Author's Note:**

> Tahle fanfikce je inspirovaná fanartem, který mi nepatří, stejně jako žádná z postav Star Wars. Kdyby ano, ležela bych teď na pláži na svém soukromém ostrově... a stejně psala slash fanfikce.  
> Odkaz na fanart: https://i.pinimg.com/736x/ed/79/f5/ed79f5d8b435ca940c35dc6db29b3877.jpg

„Armitage Hux.“ Han to jméno vyplivl jako by bylo jedovaté. Co se jeho týkalo, byla to pravda… „A Ben?“

Jeho manželka se na něj blahosklonně pousmála. „Mně se to taky nezamlouvá, drahý, ale je to Benova věc. Už mu není deset, abys mu mohl říkat, s kým se může kamarádit a s kým ne. Ne, že by tě tenkrát poslechl…“ dodala tišeji, dobře si pamatujíc malého Bena, který se tvrdohlavě postavil svému otci a odmítl ho poslechnout. Ani jednomu se nelíbilo, když jim připomněla, jak jsou si v tom ohledu podobní – oba tvrdohlaví jako mezci a stejně tak ješitní. V posledních letech bylo čím dál těžší přinutit je strávit spolu čas v jedné místnosti, aniž by se pohádali.

Bylo smutné pozorovat, jak se spolu otec se synem odtahují. Pamatovala si dobře, jak si spolu před lety hráli, kdy Han koupil Benovi jeho první vesmírnou loď a společně ji pak postavili. Věděla, že Han Bena v hloubi duše miluje a naopak, jenže to ani jeden nedokázal říct nahlas a už vůbec ne vidět, že ten druhý má jednoduše jiný pohled na svět a akceptovat to.

Mohla být jen vděčná, že jejich nejstarší – Ray, která před pár měsíci oslavila dvacáté narozeniny – je na vysoké, protože si ani nechtěla představit, co by se v domě dělo pak. Ray, i přesto, že byla adoptovaná, nějakým způsobem zdědila spolu s Benem Hanovu horkokrevnost, a nenechala si nic líbit. Bezpochyby i ona měla názor na mladého Huxe, a už teď se Leia lehce děsila Vánoc, kdy se všichni sejdou pod jednou střechou.

Bylo to k Benovi nespravedlivé, ale doufala, že se do té doby s Armitagem rozejde – neznala toho zrzka, jen od vidění, takže nemohla posoudit, jestli je pro jejího syna dobrý nebo ne, ale rozhodně nepomáhal už tak dost napjaté situaci v jejich rodině.

„Já si s Benem promluvím.“ Tušila, že to nebude mít žádaný výsledek, ale lepší, když se s jejich synem o Huxovic chlapci pobaví ona než Han. Pochybovala, že by to dopadlo lépe, než minule, kdy se Han pokusil s Benem promluvit o jeho předchozím příteli.

Han po ní střelil nedůvěřivý pohled. „A co mu chceš říct? S ním se nedá rozumně bavit o _ničem_ ,“ zdůraznil zatvrzele. „Nejlepší mu to zakázat. Dostane zákaz a – “

„Ať tě to ani nenapadne.“ Leia zdvihla varovně ukazovák a poprvé za celý rozhovor se zatvářila přísně. „Ben je hodný chlapec, ať si to myslíš, nebo ne.“ Han se konečně zatvářil provinile. Samozřejmě, že to věděl. „A něco takového si nezaslouží. Stačí, že si sám myslí, že mu máš za zlé, že má raději chlapce než děvčata, nemusíš mu to ztěžovat.“

Její manžel nakrčil zmateně obočí. Lhal by, kdyby řekl, že se necítil… zklamaně, když jim jednoho deštivého dne Ben nešťastně oznámil, že se mu asi nelíbí děvčata. Leia chápala, jak to pro patnáctiletého chlapce tenkrát mohlo být matoucí, a vsadila by se, že stále po téměř třech letech ten pocit neopadl – sám Han tomu moc nepomáhal, když se pokaždé, když se Ben mezi řečí zmínil o tom či onom chlapci, který v něm zrovna ten týden vyvolal zájem, zatvářil, jako by mu někdo v tu chvíli trhal zub bez umrtvení. Prohrábl si vlasy. „Mám ho rád… jen…“ Povzdechl si. „Nevím, o čem se s ním mám bavit,“ svěřil se zkroušeně. „Nemůžu se s ním bavit o děvčatech, protože… no, vždyť víš… A už ani o sportu, protože na basketball zanevřel a věnuje se teď jen baseballu.“

Leia se natáhla a sevřela jeho dlaň ve své. V takovéto chvíli ho chápala, ale to stále neměnilo nic na tom, že Ben je téměř dospělý a Han mu už dávno nemůže říkat, s kým se může… kamarádit. „Vím, jak se cítíš,“ začala opatrně. „Jenže Ben je svůj, nemůže za to, že z něj není ten syn, kterého si z něj chtěl mít. Musíš se s tím smířit, nebo ho můžeš úplně ztratit.“

Další povzdech. „Ale pořád se mi nelíbí, že se paktuje s Huxem,“ zamumlal vzdorovitě.

Leia se pousmála. Muži z Solovi rodiny byla tvrdohlavá cháska. Jeden by k nim potřeboval i návod. „O tom se můžeme pobavit, až se zasnoubí,“ mrkla na něj a Han zasténal. „Teď ale není co řešit. Jsou mladí, kdo ví, jak dlouho jim ten vztah vydrží.“ Nepřímo odkazovala na Benovy bývalé známosti, které málokdy vydržely déle než měsíc. „A teď ani není pravá chvíle tohle řešit. Vezmi si bundu, já zatím půjdu vyjet s autem.“

„Dobrá, dobrá,“ povzdechl si Han poraženecky a zvedl ruce ve vzdávajícím se gestu. „Už jdu.“ Obrátil oči v sloup. „Jen nevím, kdy si myslíš, že je vhodná chvíle tohle řešit,“ dodal trucovitě – nikdo už ho ale neslyšel, za Leiou se dávno zabouchly dveře a o chvíli později se ozvaly zvuky startovaného auta.

Cesta ke stadionu byla tichá, ale nepanovalo to nepříjemné ticho - byli spolu až moc dlouho na to, aby je ještě něco dokázalo skutečně rozhádat. Věděli, že jako všechno ostatní se to nějak vyřeší, dřív nebo později.

Zápas, na který se chystali, byl nejdůležitější v sezóně a věděli, že Ben ho netrpělivě očekával. Stejně tak se ho obával – prohra by znamenala katastrofu. Na zápas měli totiž přijít i skauti z několika univerzit ve státě, a pokud by Ben hrál dobře, byla tu možnost, že by mu poskytli i stipendium.

Vzhledem k tomu, jak moc se v poslední době držel od domu – vlastně tam chodil jen spát, a ani tak si Leia nebyla úplně jistá, že se vrací každou noc -, by po střední odešel stipendium nestipendium. Některé věci se nedaly napravit.

Po chvíli zapnul Han rádio, nikdy nebyl někdo, kdo by se vyžíval v tichu. Byl to hlučný člověk, a když nemohl mluvit, potřeboval kolem sebe alespoň ruch. Leia ho nechala. Chápala, že je z toho nervózní, i když by to nikdy nepřiznal.

Natáhla se pravou rukou a stiskla jeho velkou dlaň v té své. Nemusela ho ani vidět, aby věděla, že jí Han věnoval jeden ze svých zamilovaných úsměvů – za dvě dekády, které strávila po jeho boku, ten úsměv měla vypálený do paměti. V tu chvíli měla neotřesitelný pocit, že bude vše v pořádku.

Bohužel, ten pocit značně oslábl, když dorazili na parkoviště vedle hřiště. Ben nebyl nikde v dohledu, což je ani tak nepřekvapilo – už se pravděpodobně chystal na nadcházející zápas. Leie problesklo hlavou, že ten den Bena ještě ani neviděla; nestihla mu ani popřát štěstí, pomyslela si zkroušeně. Držela mu palce alespoň v duchu. Propletla ruce s Hanem a zamířili si to ke vchodu, kde se zapojili do zástupu fanoušků, kteří čekali, až budou propuštěni dovnitř.

Oba byli celou dobu ztraceni v myšlenkách.

Han myslel na zápas a jak je pro Bena důležitý. Sice baseball nebyl jeho šálek kafe, ale i tak dokázal ocenit některé jeho přednosti. Sice to nebyl basketball, ale mohl být rád, že Ben měl zájem aspoň o nějaký sport. Vzpomněl si na ty roky, kdy byl Ben ještě křehké věčně nemocné dítě, a vypadalo to, že pokaždé, když se rozběhne, dostane astmatický záchvat. Astma ho sice od té doby nepřešlo, ale nějakým zázrakem se mnohonásobně zmírnilo. Chlapec od té doby zesílil a Han měl tušení, že ho jeho syn za rok nebo dva i přeroste. Povzdechl si. Vždyť Ben byl dobrý syn, pomyslel si sklesle. Jenže on byl až příliš zaslepený svou předpojatostí vůči… Vlastně všemu, v čem se od něj Ben lišil. Nelíbilo se mu, že hraje baseball a ne basketball. Nezamlouvalo se mu, že nemá rád děvčata, i když se to naučil za ty roky tak nějak tolerovat. Nemohl vystát Benovy vlasy, které si jeho syn snad na truc nechal narůst a nenechal se přemluvit k jejich zkrácení (Han brzy zjistil, že výhrůžky nejsou nejlepší taktika).

Stále mu ale nedocházelo, na co už Leia přišla dávno – že svým chováním akorát svého syna od sebe odháněl, i když si to nepřál.

Sedadla získali na poměrně dobrých místech, a když se konečně usadili, Han si okamžitě koupil hamburger a s chutí se do něj pustil. Leia správně hádala, že jeho mysl přesídlila z jejich rozhovoru doma na blížící se zápas. V duchu si povzdechla. Jak by si přála jednoduše nějaké nepříjemné myšlenky prostě… vypustit, jak to dokázal její manžel.

Jenže to neuměla, a tak, když zápas konečně začal – před lety by Hanovi za okukování roztleskávaček vyčinila, dneska se jen blahosklonně pousmála; Solo se nikdy nezmění – stále musela myslet na jejího chlapce, který vyrostl rychleji, než si dokázala všimnout.

Nedokázala si uvědomit, kdy přesně se z jejího sladkého synka stal tenhle vytáhlý mladík, která právě odpaloval míček a běžel na první metu. Ani si nevšimla, že už byl na řadě, ale teď jasně viděla, jak se ten neopálený mladík pokládá jednu nohu před druhou a dělá, co může, aby doběhl na druhou metu dřív, než se ho dotkne hráč na metě, který se snažil dostat k míčku; s černými vlasy staženými na temeni do culíku a rudým dresem s nápisem _CO 7_ – sedm bylo jeho šťastné číslo, nebo alespoň to Ben tvrdil.

Popravdě, Leia osobně dávala přednost sólovým sportům, a tak jí baseball ani basketball nic moc neříkaly, ale protrpěla každou Benovu hru i každý, zápas, na který ji Han dotáhl; ještě, že Rey „zdědila“ její lásku ke krasobruslení a už od dětství se mu věnovala. Ale milovala své chlapce, a bylo málo, co by pro ně neudělala – přítomnost na zápasech bylo to nejmenší. Byli její rodina, a i přes jejich tvrdohlavost a občasnou ztrátu soudnosti je milovala. I když někdy, jako v tuhle chvíli, by je nejraději pořádně praštila něčím těžkým po hlavě – třeba by se jim pak rozsvítilo.

Z myšlenek ji vytrhl až jásot, když Benův spoluhráč dokázal homerun – i ona dokázala za ta léta pochytit nějaké hráčské výrazy. Pohlédla na svého manžela, který v tu chvíli naprosto zapomněl na jakékoliv nesváry se svým synem a na nohou skandoval spolu s ostatními. Láskyplně protočila oči v sloup a pousmála se. Když se rozhlédla, viděla pár známých tváří, které měly stejně tak přilepené oči k poli. Zatřásla hlavou a pohlédla na hřiště. Odpalování míčků pálkou a pak za nimi běhat jako nějaký pes. Pro ni to skutečně bylo nepochopitelné – ale stejně tak neviděla smysl ve fotbalu ani dalších hrách, kde se běhá za míčem.

Opět se ztratila v myšlenkách; od Bena a Hana až ke schůzce s její sestrou příští týden; chudák si procházela rozchodem, a ten její nezbedný brzy-ex-manžel by měl dostat za vyučenou.

Hra trvalo dlouho, ale Leia se naučila vytěsnit to. Věnovala jí pozornost, jen když se do ní aktivně zapojil Ben. Dokonce se snížila ke skandování po Hanově boku, když Benny odpálil homerun. Hru samu o sobě neměla ráda, ale i tak viděla, že byl její chlapec šikovný. (Nepřipouštěla si, že by mohla být krapet zaujatá.) Když konečně dosáhla hra konce, měla chuť vyskočit a začít jásat; Han by z toho ale pravděpodobně nebyl moc nadšený, a tak se spokojila jen s jeho nadšeným objetím – domácí samozřejmě vyhráli.

Hledala pohledem Bena, který se ztratil v chumlu svých spoluhráčů. Nadšeně skandovali a Leia si dokázala představit, že to půjdou hned po hře oslavit. Před tím mu ale chtěla poblahopřát. Chtěla, aby věděl, že jsou na něj pyšní, a že nějaké drobné neshody na tom nic nezmění. Popadla Hanovu ruku a než se její manžel nadál, už ho táhla k východu. Věděla, kde mají Corellijští šatnu, nebylo by to poprvé, co se za ním po hře přišli podívat. Jeho spoluhráče znala dobře, většinou to byli chlapci ze sousedství, jeho spolužáci ze školy, a jeho kamarádi, kteří u nich nejednou přespávali, ještě když byl Ben menší.

„Jdeme za Bennym,“ odpověděla na Hanův tázavý výraz.

Měl dostatek soudnosti, aby neodporoval. Možná v tom hrála také roli podařená hra – nebo alespoň to usoudila z jeho blaženého úsměvu. V tu chvíli jí připomínal Bena. Tvrdohlaví oslové, pomyslela si znovu.

Za pár minut byli na dohled od šatny – chvíli trvalo, než se probojovali jásajícím davem - , když se otevřely a na chodbu se vyvalil hluk z místnosti. Vzrušené hlasy mladíků, kteří byli opilí z právě vyhraného zápasu, doléhaly až ke dvojici. Po chvíli ale ze dveří za hlasitého smíchu vyklouzli dva mladíci – Leia měla pocit, že zaslechla něco jako „sežeňte si pokoj, vy buzny“ – ale jistá si tím nebyla.

Tedy až do chvíle, než její oči rozpoznaly, _kdo_ přesně před nimi stál.

Chodbou kromě nich procházelo několik dalších lidí, a tak nebyli tak nápadní – vsadila by se ale, že dvojice by si jich nevšimla, ani kdyby vedle nich vybuchla bomba.

Černé prameny vlasů, které už nebyly svázané gumičkou, svíraly bledé prsty a Benova červená týmová bunda ladila se zrzavými vlasy druhého chlapce.

Nemusela dlouho přemýšlet nad tím, kdo ten druhý je, i přesto, že mu neviděla do obličeje, protože ho měl přilepený k Benovi.

Armitage. Hux.

Leia nevěděla, co si o něm myslet. Han ho nesnášel, stejně jako jeho otce, už od chvíle, když se před půl rokem přestěhovali do Corellie. A Ben ho podle všeho zbožňoval. Těžko říct, jestli ho měl skutečně rád, anebo věděl, jak moc to rozhodí Hana. S Bennym si jeden nemohl být nikdy jistý.

V tu chvíli se ale nezdálo, že by něco jeden z nich cokoliv předstíral.

Benovy dlouhé paže byly omotané kolem zrzka, který měl lehce zakloněnou hlavu, aby dosáhl na Solovy rty, a oba vypadali, že si to upřímně užívají.

Leia cítila, že by to neměla vidět; stejně jako Han, který jí jemně zmáčkl dlaň a věnoval jí jeden ze svých pohledů, kterým jí říkal, že by to měli odložit na jindy. Zdálo se, že _tohle_ spíš než cokoliv jiného, ho obměkčilo. Bylo to jen mezi nimi, ta chvíle patřila jen jim, a ani jeden z rodičů neměl právo toho být svědkem a už vůbec ne zasahovat.

Otáčeli se, když Leia koutkem oka spatřila, jak její Benny bere Huxe za ruku, a podle všeho se s ním chystá do většího soukromí. Huxova bledá ruka byla v přímém kontrastu s rudou barvou _Corellijských orlů_ , rukávy mu sahaly až k prstům, a když se otáčeli, na zrzkových zádech se pod světlem žárovek zaleskl nápis _Solo 7_.


End file.
